


i do not know; am i my brother's keeper?

by serafinawitchwoman



Category: The Black Tapes Podcast
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-20
Updated: 2016-07-20
Packaged: 2018-07-25 16:33:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7539901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/serafinawitchwoman/pseuds/serafinawitchwoman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>tape 1175. cheryl's audio surveillance, 1.<br/>dated october 24 1969.<br/>must remember to ask ruby to digitize this.<br/>it was the only one i could find left in the house. i think she has the rest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i do not know; am i my brother's keeper?

“cheryl? cheryl, wake up.” 

"ummmf. richie? richie, what is it? it’s the middle of the—”

 “cherry, they’re back. the tall men. under my bed, in the walls. they’re talking. i can’t sleep.

 [ _sobs_ ]

 i’m _scared_ , cheryl.”

 “oh, god. oh, richie. it’s okay, come in. 

[ _a rustling sound, as of pulling back bedcovers_ ]

it’s okay, richie. you can stay. they won’t hurt you. i’ll protect you.” 

“you promise?”

 “i promise.” 

“cross your heart?” 

“cross my heart.” 

….

 “cherry?"

"yeah?” 

"father says they aren’t real. he says i’m being stupid, making things up to scare you and mother.” 

“…yeah, well, father’s wrong.” 

[ _silence_ ]

“ _what?_ ”

 “yeah, you heard me. father’s wrong. because i can see them too. and i’m _not_ scared of them."

 ”…you’re lying.“ 

“am not. they don’t scare me. they’re just shadows. i won’t let them hurt us.” 

“…okay.”

 “i mean it. i won’t. they can’t get you as long as i’m around. so go to sleep, okay, richie?”

 “…okay."

....

"hey, cherry?”

"what?"

"i won’t let them get you either. promise.”

[ _end recording_ ]

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I am aware that this is not the standard format for audio transcription. XD But this is informal, and I headcanon Dr. Strand as writing in a hurried, lowercase scrawl.


End file.
